custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The New Union
The New Union is a story about an Av-Matoran called Eritko. He gets the two Organization of Darkness members Icarax 2 and Shadow Ceasame to join 682Sitrius, for a hunt after Tridax. A rewriting of the story is under progress and was planned to come out in December, but was released earlier. Ever since, no updates have been released. Story Chapter 1 Vavakx, leader of the Order of the Great Creators had given orders to a trusted companion of his, Rakabra to get two members of the formerly infamous Organization of Darkness. It was needed in a plan that he had his thoughts on and that required ideas from dull minds as the Makuta. After capturing two members of the group, named Icarax 2 and Shadow Ceasame, it was quickly decided that they would be in a cell in the deeper caverns of the prison on the massive floating island of New Takiw-Nui. There they were just having a pretty bad time and play with their dirty fingers and just lie on their back or belly. On the other side, they saw a shadow matoran that had disturbingly gone nuts after being locked inside a cell, taken care of by guards every day. From an iron ladder, an unknown being stepped forward to the two Organization of Darkness members. After coming out from the shadows it was shown to be a yellow matoran with a rifle and a dagger on his back. He looked them straight in the eyes to later open the cell and step in. Icarax 2 looked at the matoran with cold eyes to somewhat prepare to strike him down with a sharp blade. The matoran just laughed and shook on his head and gave a strict glance at the Shadow Toa. "It's so predictable to know that you don't want me here, isn't it" he said. "I'm Eritko, an Av-Matoran and jailor of this prison. I've come with a... message, to say so" "An Av-Matoran?!" said Shadow Ceasame. "Now that is a funny joke. I wonder what's gonna come up next. Hmm, maybe a turaga as an executioner". Eritko ignored these words as he proceeded his message. "I have a proposition for you two" he said. "My leaders need much knowledge of your kind, and that has given them both a great oppurtunity to learn from these dark shadows, so they immideatly thought of you two. So I give you an offer, join us and become part of our organization". "And what do we get in return?!" yelled Icarax 2. "Our death?!" "Not exactly" chuckled Eritko. "I would say... freedom". Shadow Ceasame looked the matoran straight in the eye suspiciously" "There's something wrong here" he said. "Why would your organization give us freedom just to betray our own?! What is your organization anything but lazy beings that just sits in their thrones feeding their energy hounds?! Betrayal is a weak attempt to strike against our forces, av-matoran" "Fine" said Eritko. "I can get the executioner tomorrow to your cell. He will certainly enjoy chopping your armor and absorb your energy sources". The two agents got scared of the matoran's words. "WAIT" they both shouted. Eritko turned around and looked at them both with a smile. "W..wer... we're in" said the shadow toa. "I knew you wouldn't refuse" said Eritko. "Welcome to 682Sitrius" To be continued Chapter 2 To be rewritten soon Old version Chapter 3 After being teleported by Vavakx to Bara Magna, the team composed of Ertko, Shadow Ceasame, Icarax 2, Mata Khight, Swip and Fog stood together. They were discussing what they were supposed to do. "Isn't it dangerous to go over the desert?" Asked Shadow Ceasame. "This planet is only desert." Answered Eritko. Eritko putted on his Mask and turned into a green little creature with a giant gun on the back. He had turned into Bounty Hunter. "So what are we doing now?" Asked Bounty Hunter. "Walk.” Asked Shadow Ceasame. Their path took them right up to a hut, but it was completely empty. "Anybody here?" Asked Bounty Hunter. "Get out!" Said someone. Then it came an Agori, Gryk. "What do you want?" Asked Gryk. "I got a green dark hunter here that’s going to hunt someone called Tridax.” Answered Shadow Ceasame. "Tridax?" Said Gryk. "This must be important. I’ve heard that from… Hantrek." "Hantrek…" Said Bounty Hunter. "Yes." Said Gryk. "If that Tridax is an ally of that demon you must hurry." Meanwhile, Shadow Ceasame saw a warrior flying to them. It came closer and closer. "Hey!" Shouted Shadow Ceasame. "It's Icarax 2!” Chapter 4 "You're dead." Said Bounty Hunter. "You thought so?" Said Icarax 2. "I got a new recruit with me. Let me introduce you, Skakdi Hjustematak". It was a creature with 8 arms. "Because Icarax 2 found you, Deriahk has to make you to a 682Sitrius member also.” "Fine." Said Hjustematak. The team continued they journey in Bara Magna when then found another Agori training in an arena. He was Diggo. "Hey you!" Said Bounty Hunter and showed him a tablet with the inscription WANTED: Tridax. "Have you seen this guy?" "Over there.” Answered Diggo when half of the team ran away. When they found Tridax he had two Makuta on a wall: Katanjio and Fratnye. They looked at the team. "Can we make a deal?" Said Tridax. "Give me Vavakx’s Mask of Space or these two guys get Zamor Spheres in their heads." Chapter 5 There stood the team looking at the Makuta. Bounty Hunter looked at him with cold eyes. "These guys are traitors and they should die. Give me Vavakx’s mask… so they can live." Said Tridax. "It doesn't matter what you want, I will kill you!" Said Icarax2 angry. But they got more trouble. Tridax saw Shadow Ceasame and Mata Knight. Then, he took his Zamor to them. "I hate traitors." He said and shot Shadow Ceasame. Then he shot Icarax 2 at his Mask of Copy… Unconscious, they felled on the ground. "You must give me his mask." Said Tridax. "Your friends can't help you." "You can't just shoot one of ours because they're traitors to yours." Said Bounty Hunter. "Does it look I care?" Said Tridax and then shot both Katanjio and Fratnye, but this time he killed them. The team couldn't take it anymore. Icarax2 was so angry that he jumped on him, but Tridax shot him on the leg. "We can't fight." Said Bounty Hunter. "He's just shooting you then." "And you’re going to give me that mask?" Said Tridax and prepared to shoot. But he was attacked by someone behind him. His armor was disintegrated, and his antidermis floated away from Bara Magna. "Who?" Said Bounty Hunter. "Get out of this planet!" Said a Glatorian, then he flew away of the team. Chapter 6 In Agori's Bounty Store, the two 682Sitrius members Bounty Hunter and Hjustematak talked with Gryk. "How can we kill antidermis?" Asked Bounty Hunter. "I never heard about antidermis in my whole life. But this must help you." Answered Gryk and gave him a mysterious weapon. It looked like an axe. "What is this?" Asked Hjustematak. "You can use it to kill, that’s all you should know." Answered Gryk. Bounty Hunter and Mastak looked for Tridax Later... Hantrek sit on her throne, watching her servants. Then comes Ceasame in with information from the Matoran Universe. "A war will soon start." Said Ceasame. “We must be prepared.” “Don't worry.” Said Hantrek with a dead voice. Then suddenly came another Makuta, known as Vahi Makuta. "Tridax has turned into antidermis." He said. "That stupid!" Said Hantrek angry. "I saw it with my own eyes." Answered Vahi Makuta. “A Glatorian smashed him from behind.” “Well…” Said Hantrek. “I will destroy that antidermis!” “We can't do that.” Answered Ceasame. "What?" Asked Hantrek and looked at him with cold eyes. “Because, that’s betrayal and you would kill one of my group.” Answered Ceasame “Remember, I can kill you all, but you are very useful for me.” Said Hantrek. “Why can't we send Satóghad?” Asked Vahi Makuta. “Good idea.” Answered Hantrek. “Nutrex, inform Satóghad now!" “With pleasure.” Said Nutrex. Later, in the Matoran Universe… “And you are?” Asked a voice from nowhere. It was Teridax's voice. “Satóghad.” Answered the Makuta. “Nutrex informed me that you want to kill Tridax.” Said Teridax. “Correct?” “Correct.” Answered Satóghad. “Perfect.” Said Teridax. “It must be killed, or else 682Sitrius will take him. And if you dies your body belongs to me.” Chapter 7 Bounty Hunter and his team were on a big journey to get back to the Matoran Universe. They had come to a village full of Agori, the village of Roxtus. They walked a while around the village to discover it. Suddenly came an angry Agori and said "Were are you from strangers? What are your names?" That Agori was Swasti. "I'm Bounty Hunter" answered Bounty Hunter. "And these are Shadow Ceasame, Icarax 2, Hjustematak, Mata Knight, Swip and Fog" "Well, sorry then" answered Swasti. "My master has been waiting for you" "Who?" asked Shadow Ceasame. Later... Their they stood in front of a big warrior sitting on his throne. That warrior is also known as Tuma. "You" said Mata Knight angry. "You know him?" asked Icarax 2. "Yes, I do" answered Mata Knight. "I served him a long time ago. You see I'm an Agori myself and he used me to take over villages around Bara Magna" "We knew that you were an Agori, but not that you served that big guy" said Swip. "What do you want us anyway?" asked Bounty Hunter. "I've heard lots of things about you and your friends, Eritko" asnwered Tuma. "I've heard that Mata Nui is here. I've heard that you are Matoran, Makuta and Toa" "How can you know that?" asked Mata Knight. "This is impossible! You here don't know anything about our home" "Well, I do know a little thing about you" answered Tuma "Because someone called Tygadifax or what his name was has hired me to a great servant... of the Organization of Darkness" The team couldn't belive their ears. For the first time someone in Bara Magna knew what they are, were they are from, what they doing and etc. And Makuta Teridax has made him to a servant of his group and that is really hard to belive. "You don't really know anything about us, Tuma" said someone. That voice was familar to the team. It was the voice of Mata Nui. He jumped from nowere right on Tuma. "Don't just stand there" said Mata Nui. "Run!" The team escaped from the village and everything they saw was Swasti confused by all sand around him. Suddenly came Vavakx and teleported them back to the Matoran Universe. They have now arrived on Metru Nui. Chapter 8 Mata Knight, Swip & Fog left the team to help the Light Hunters. Bounty Hunter looked at his partners. "I guess I don't need this right now" he said and took off the Mask of Odina. But suddenly a Makuta jumped on them and stole the Mask of Shadows and the Mask of Odina from the team. It was Makuta Teridax. "Hey, my mask" said Shadow Ceasame angry. "Shouldn't you guard the universe?!" said Eritko and looked at him with cold eyes. "Yes, but I had a little automatic guardian to the universe so now I can go wherever I want" said Teridax and chuckled. He putted on the Mask of Shadows and transformed into a Shadow Titan as he once was. "Well, if you don't give my mask back I will take it from you" said Shadow Ceasame and ran to Teridax. "No, Shadow Ceasame" said Eritko. "We will be killed if we attack him" "Actually I need some slaves to my heel" said Teridax and took his chains and swang it to the team. He missed. He tried again. He missed again. He tried one more time. He got Hjustematak. "No" shouted the team. Teridax took him on his back and said "I don't have use for you traitors, so goodbye" Eventually came Turaga Dume to Eritko. He showed him a stone. A Toa Stone "Do you think I should be that?" asked Eritko happy. "Yes, you do anything to help your partners" answered Dume. "Go and get him" Eritko touched the stone and became a Toa with great armor. He attacked Teridax and freed Hjustematak. "Well, you can't get everything" said Teridax "But I will be back. Count on that" He teleported himself from Metru Nui. The team looked at each other. "Let's head to Égh" said Eritko. "I think we will find Tridax there" Chapter 9 In Égh the four heroes in 682Sitrius Eritko, Icarax 2, Shadow Ceasame and Hjustematak were searching for Tridax. They have looked for him in days since he left Bara Magna. Shadow Ceasame was of course tired after those days. "I can't continue" he said. "We have looked for him in days" "I know it's a hard job, but we must look" answered Eritko. "Hjustematak & I go over there" said Icarax 2 and left with Hjustematak to search for Tridax. Eritko & Shadow Ceasame could continue there way to look for him. They searched in hours until they met again on same place as they started on. "We don't find anything" said Icarax 2. "We neither" answered Eritko. "Could this mean, he is not here?" asked Hjustematak. "I don't think so" said Shadow Ceasame. "Let's head to Karzahni" said Eritko. Later... in Karzahni Eritko and his team continued their search for Makuta Tridax. They found some tools from the Matoran who worked there. Icarax 2 found a mysterious weapon. Shadow Ceasame found a new Kanohi mask, a Kanohi Tryna. They looked everywere but suddenly Hjustematak stopped. He looked at something. "What is it, Hjustematak?" asked Eritko. He didn't say anything. "Hello, Eritko asked you a question" said Shadow Ceasame. "Can't you tell us?" asked Icarax 2. Then Hjustematak pointed on something. It was a Makuta with a claw and an Antidermis Destroyer. He wore Tridax's Kanohi on his head and looked at the team with evil eyes. Eritko walked to him. He is standing face to face with Makuta Satóghad. Chapter 10 The shadow in his eyes were darker than Eritko thought. And the New Ignika with the powers to kill or revive were ready to get out it's anger. The team stood there and looked at him. "I guess I wasn't first" said Satóghad. "With what?" asked Eritko. "To kill Tridax" answered Satóghad. "Maybe I should kill you first?!" Hjustematak got worried. "Eritko, do you think it's a good idea to fight him" he asked. "Absolutely" answered Eritko. "He is a Makuta after all. Right?" Satóghad agreed and then teleported himself and the team to an empty dimension. He took his Antidermis Destroyer and prepared it. "If you're wanna fight me, you should prepare yourself" he said and smiled. "I am not a beginner on this" "It doesn't matter if you're a beginner" said Eritko. "We're gonna fight about one thing. Continue our search for Tridax" They began to fight. Satóghad was a quick fighter, but Eritko didn't wanna be ashes. He loaded his Antidermis Destroyer lots of times, but Satóghad were unstoppable. Shadow Ceasame, Icarax 2 and Hjustematak watched the fight. "How is it going?" asked Icarax 2. "I don't know" answered Shadow Ceasame. "What will we do?" "Nothing" answered Hjustematak. "He know what he's doing, I hope" Eritko began to take over the fight. He smashed Satóghad on the ground. Satóghad tried to rise up but Eritko didn't give up. He continued to smash him until Satóghad couldn't move. Then he took his Antidermis Destroyer on his back and triggered. Quickly Satóghad died by that shot and the team were teleported back to Karzahni. "That was a creepy guy" said Shadow Ceasame. "Yeah, but now he is dead" answered Eritko. "We can calm down by now" "What about Tridax?" asked Hjustematak. "We haven't found him yet" "Don't worry" answered Eritko. "The search is not over. And when it is, he is dead" To be continued in Battle for Leadership Characters Original *Eritko/Bounty Hunter *Icarax 2 *Shadow Ceasame *Hjustematak *Gryk *Tridax *Satóghad (Deceased) *Makuta Teridax *Tahkod *Rakabra *Tuma *Mata Knight *Ceasame *Nutrex *Hantrek *Vavakx *Deriahk *Swip *Fog *Dume *Diggo *Vahi Makuta *Swasti *Unknown Glatorian *Shadow Klakk Horde (Appeared with no name) *Katanjio (Deceased) *Fratnye (Deceased) *Mata Nui *Frofst (Mentioned) Rewrite *Eritko *Icarax 2 *Shadow Ceasame *An unknown Shadow Matoran *Vavakx (Mentioned) *Rakabra (Mentioned) *Deriahk (Not mentioned by name) Trivia *Because of Pokermask's english at that time, the story was originally called The New Reunite, but the name was later changed to The New Union, in order to avoid confusion. *The story is inspired by the book "The Three Musketeers" written by Alexandre Dumas. *Credits to Diebeq5b and JetFire28 for creating some MOCS in this story. Category:Stories